


道路里

by verderblich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 莱纳和艾伦在道里心平气和地对话。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 莱艾 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	道路里

莱纳醒了，发现自己躺在道路里。艾伦也在，就坐在离他不远处，两只从阴影里探出的眼睛如同受伤的孤狼一眼凶狠地瞪着他。说来很怪，莱纳突然莫名其妙地如释重负，因为这才是他最熟悉的艾伦的样子。

他从沙地上坐了起来，整理了下思绪，然后说。

“我死了，你也死了，对吗。”

艾伦不说话。

“既然我在这儿，你也在这儿，所以我们应该成功阻止了地鸣。”

他已经不需要一个肯定的回复了，因为艾伦的眼神说明了一切。这种眼神曾经每晚出现在他的噩梦里，不过现在莱纳已经不再害怕了。死人有什么好怕的。

于是他走到艾伦的面前，再次坐了下来。整个过程中艾伦只是面无表情地看着他。

“所以，来谈谈吧，艾伦，让我们和你最好的朋友阿尔敏一样，通情达理地说说话。”见艾伦还是不应声，莱纳换了一种语气，轻轻地说。“艾伦，你知道吗，把你的脖颈炸断的时候，让他哭了。”

艾伦纹丝不动的表情终于有了变化。他目光闪烁，随后看向莱纳身后的某一个点。“我知道的。我能感觉到他们……所有的泪水和痛苦。”

“所以呢？”莱纳捕捉到了他语气中的某处迟疑，还是忍不住一下站了起来，俯视他面前的艾伦，“所以你感觉到了他们不得不与你战斗的痛苦，是吗？那你为什么要逼迫他们做出这个选择？”

“我从来没有逼迫他们。”艾伦语气平稳，“他们自己选择了阻止我和地鸣，他们从来都是自由的。”

“自由……”莱纳喃喃地重复了这个词，叹了口气，突然觉得站着让他有些无所适从。他又坐了下来，手臂抱在胸前。

“艾伦，我不懂你。”莱纳说，“所以这一切只是为了你口中的‘自由’？你的自由到底是什么？它到底为什么能这么重要，以至于你连伤害你曾经最为珍视的同伴都无所谓了？那可是三笠和你曾经为之死过一次的阿尔敏啊。”

“消灭了海那边的敌人，帕拉迪岛就能‘自由’了吗？人类就能从同类的压迫和奴役间解放了吗？看看那些狂热信仰你的信徒，难道他们不是又一个不详的种子？敌人不在墙外，也不在海外，也许敌人在我们每个人的心里。”莱纳越说越急，刚刚胸膛里熄灭的情绪又再次燃烧起来。那不完全是怒火，更像是某种无处发泄的沮丧和困惑，“艾伦，你回答我啊——”

“我不是神，莱纳。”艾伦干脆利索地打断了他，“这些问题轮不到我来回答，也轮不到任何个体来回答，也许全人类一起才能想出答案。”

莱纳哑口无言，只觉得茫然。许久他问道。

“那这一切的意义到底是什么？”

而这次艾伦没有回答他，反而抛出了一个问题。  
“你当初为什么又做出进攻帕拉迪岛的决定，并且和阿尔敏他们前来阻止地鸣？”

“因为，”莱纳愣了愣，立即想到了几个孩子的脸。一个答案不假思索地脱口而出，仿佛已经在他心中千回百转了无数次，“我只想尽力在暴风下护住一小块安宁和幸福，哪怕只有一小块也好。”

“这就是你灵魂的目的，莱纳。”艾伦转过头来，直视着莱纳的双眼。莱纳注意到在道的光芒下，他的眼睛是如同银河一样的灰色。“而自由是我的目的。我只是拼尽全力做了我自己。”

“所以你是特殊的那一个，是吗？”莱纳苦笑道，“你追求的是自由。啊，自由，与惊心动魄宏伟壮丽的自由相比，平静的幸福甚至显得猥琐*。”

“我们都为了追求我们灵魂的目的奉献了一切，莱纳，无论那个目的看上去是否庞大是否渺小，我们自愿选择奉献了一切。一生能有一个瞬间完全忠于自己的人是自由的。从这点来看，你也是自由的，莱纳。”

莱纳愣在了原地。这个时刻他觉得自己想到了很多，回忆起了很多，却又觉得自己什么都没想，什么都没回忆。他突然有想要落泪的冲动。

“……我对你的评论是正确的，艾伦。”莱纳闭眼，压下了眼角的酸胀，“你是最不应该得到始祖力量的那个人。”

艾伦平静地看着他，有一个瞬间莱纳感觉他的嘴角甚至带着笑意，不过下一秒他扭头再次看向身侧那片无尽的沙地。莱纳顺着他的目光看去，只看到了远处模糊的地平线。

“——艾伦，如果你还想着怎么回去，怎么继续你的斗争，我会在这儿阻止你。”莱纳深吸一口气，“再来一千次一万次我都会阻止你。”

“我相信你会。”

现在道里没有一点声音了，只有他们两个人面对面坐着。莱纳觉得他也许应该拥抱一下艾伦，毕竟戏剧谢幕了，开启一切的起点和结束一切的终点坐在了一起，可是他已经很疲惫了，暂时还不想动。而且莱纳有种感觉，这个拥抱迟早会发生，就在此处，就在这片沙地上。他只需要等待。

艾伦扶着膝盖，站起身来。

END

*化用了《美丽新世界》中的一句话：“事实上，比起痛苦的过度补偿，幸福看上去总是很猥琐。当然，稳定没有动荡那么壮观。得到满足当然比不上与不幸进行搏斗那么令人心醉神迷，也不像与诱惑进行斗争，或由于激情或困惑而遭到致命的打击那么动人心魄。幸福从来就不是宏伟壮丽的。”


End file.
